


The Heart Remembers Even If the Mind Doesn’t

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Prompt Asks I Got On Tumblr and Brought Here [5]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MariBat, marijon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: #89 from the angst/fluff prompt list with Marijon please? ^.^-89. I could never forget you.After the defeat of Hawkmoth, Jon rushed to congratulate Mari, only to find the consequences of the fight.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent
Series: Prompt Asks I Got On Tumblr and Brought Here [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	The Heart Remembers Even If the Mind Doesn’t

“It’s over.” Damian whispered, his eyes not leaving the screen. “It’s over.” He said it a bit louder, even though he knew Jon heard him loud and clear. 

Damian turned when he heard what seemed to be a gasp escape Jon, watching as tears flooded into his friends eyes. 

“That means...” Jon said, his heart swelling when Damian looked at him and nodded. 

Without a second to spare, Jon ran to the nearest window and jumped out, flying as fast as he could to Paris. 

Marinette had done it. 

She actually took down Hawkmoth...after four years, she finally took him down!

With Hawkmoth gone, that meant that the ban on any foreign heroes entering Paris was lifted. 

Jon could finally see her again!

Jon flew for what seemed hours, when he finally got to Paris. 

But the moment he stepped onto the ground, the alarms in his head went off. 

Something didn’t feel right. Something was wrong. 

He walked through the crowd that was cheering Ladybug’s name, hoping to find Marinette. 

Scanning the area, he found a familiar face. 

“Hey! Hey Luka!” Jon yelled, quickly going to the boy, his smiling faltering when Luka’s eyes widened upon seeing him before he averted his eyes from him. “Luka! You guys finally did it! You guys defeated Hawkmoth!” 

Their fight was over. So why...why did Luka look at him with devastated eyes...eyes filled with despair...

“Listen, Jon. Please...promise me you won’t do anything rash.”

“Wha-what are you talking about Luka? Shouldn’t you be regrouping with everyone else? Celebrating-“

“Marinette.” Luka cut off, Jon hearing his heartbeat quick up in pace. 

“What happened?” Jon places his hands on Luka’s trembling shoulders, hating the sound his heart was making. “What happened to Marinette?”

He didn’t care if he was raising his voice within this sea of people. 

“She...she didn’t make it.” Luka barely managed to say. 

Jon looked at Luka before letting a scoff leave him. 

“Didn’t make it? Luka. She’s the strongest person I know. How could she have not-“

“She sacrificed herself for Paris. She sacrificed herself for us...sure, she’s still with us, but—“

So why are you saying she didn’t make it if she’s still alive!” Jon yelled, pushing Luka away from him. “Where is she? I have to see her!”

Luka pursed his lips. “Tell me!”

“She’s with the girls in Chloe’s ro- Jon!” 

But Jon didn’t turn back when Luka cried out to him. 

He needed to find her, to congratulate her.

He wanted to see her again. 

Finding himself on Chloe's balcony, Jon let his entire being relax upon seeing Marinette reading a book on Chloes bed. 

She was fine, so why was Luka acting as if she were dead?

She smiled as she read the book in her hands, humming a tune as she flipped the page. 

Jon slid the door open, smiling when Marinette looked up. 

Without a second thought, he ran to her and tackled her, laughing as he did. 

His heart soared even more upon hearing Mari’s giggles rise through his laughter. After a while, the two remained like that, neither daring to separate from each other. 

With foreheads pressed, their lips just a few centimeters away, Marinette decided to speak. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Can you tell me something?”

“Anything.”

“What’s your name?” Jon chuckled, but noticed that she was being serious. 

She waited for an answer, her bluebell eyes attempting to search for one. 

“Mari, we’ve known each other for years. What do you mean you don’t know my name?”

“I just don’t.” She sat up, pulling her knees into her chest. “I...I don’t remember anything before me waking up.” Jon sat beside her, not hearing a single change in her heartbeat. “Everything...everything prior to when I woke up...is black. Gone.” 

Jon didn’t want to believe it, but he knew better than to deny it. 

She wasn’t lying. 

After all her heartbeat said it all...

“So then why? Why didn’t you do anything to try to protect yourself from me? If you’ve lost your memories, than I should have been another strange-“

“When I saw you, something inside me knew I could trust you,” Mari placed her hand over his, entwining their fingers. “If my heart screamed at me to trust you despite my mind not recognizing you, that could only mean one thing.” Marinette turned to face Jon. “You are someone important in my life. So vital that I could never forget you.”

He fell in love with her all over again, melting upon hearing those words from his girlfriend. 

Pulling Marinette into an embrace, Jon made a resolution. 

“I promise you Mari, we’ll get your memories back. No matter how long it takes, I’ll make sure to protect you along the way.”

Marinette sealed the promise with a hum, snuggling deeper into Jon’s embrace. 

Just as she was starting to drift to sleep, Marinette heard tiny voices telling her  _ ‘goodbye’ _ and ‘to  _ take care _ ’ when a red orb came into view. 

_ ‘Thank you for sacrificing yourself for us. Now, we can be free once again and never fear being used for malice ever again. Thank you, Ladybug. Despite being the shortest Guardian we had, you were by far the best one. Thank you, Marinette. And...goodbye.’ _


End file.
